


Trust Me or The Life of The Helpless

by teresa_the_traitor



Series: short story off [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa_the_traitor/pseuds/teresa_the_traitor
Summary: Based off of the prompt‘Due to personal reasons, i will be disappearing due to mysterious circumstances.’
Series: short story off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727665
Kudos: 2





	Trust Me or The Life of The Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearofballoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearofballoons/gifts).



12.03.68

Dear my valued co-workers, Due to personal reasons, I will disappearing due to mysterious Circumstances. Please do not investigate. You won’t get anywhere. Trust me.

As I type the last few lines of my unofficial goodbye, i can’t help but think that these will be the last words i ever write. I’ve spent the last ten years building up this company, and to leave it all behind just like that-

Its heartbreaking, to say the least.

I can’t believe everything is ending.

Its all gone to shit. Pure shit.

I shouldn’t have borrowed that money.

I shouldn’t have gotten involved with the people i did.

I shouldn’t have gone to those ‘events’

And now i have to pay the price for my mistakes.

And it really is the ultimate price.

Death by a gun to the head.


End file.
